Someday in Eternity
by Gyllivian V
Summary: Arthur yang baru saja bertunangan dengan Vanessa kini disibukan dengan sebuah kasus baru, 'Jack the Ripper'. Di sisi lain, Antonio masih tidak bisa menerima kalau kakaknya bertunangan dengan Arthur, bukan, Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya untuk mendapatkan darah sang kakak... Iberiancest, EngPort


Aku?

Aku hanyalah.. seorang mahluk yang tak akan mati, apapun yang terjadi, seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

Seorang Vampir yang haus darah, berkelana diatas lautan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya terhadap darah. Itulah aku, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Entah sudah berapa tahun aku menutupi kenyataan ini, bertahan hidup dengan 'memakan' setiap korban yang kukalahkan. Menyembunyikan setiap dosa yang melekat padaku dengan dosa yang lainnya.

Aku harus 'memakan' setiap korbanku sampai 'habis'. Kenapa? Karena mereka akan menjadi vampir jika mereka dibiarkan hidup, dan tentunya sainganku dalam perburuan ini akan semakin banyak kan?

Maafkan aku, Vanessa, aku bukan lagi Antonio-mu yang dulu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu. Aku.. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku tidak lagi bisa menahannya. Aku benci ketika kamu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus pada pria itu, sang Britania Raya. Apakah kamu tidak ingat dengan perlakuannya pada kita dulu. Aku benci melihatmu dengan lembut menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu seorang diri Vanessa.

Ya, dirimu seutuhnya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu, termasuk membunuh Arthur Kirkland.

Kejam? Memang, itulah aku.

**-Someday in Eternity -  
****Story ****Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Horror, Mystery, Romance  
Warnings: Gore, Lemon  
Pairings: Spain x Portugal, England x Portugal**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~ [I just own the story] **

**Pertama kali bikin gore dan lemon sekaligus. Fail.. Q.Q Gore yang kurang pedes, Lemon kurang asem. But well, mind to review? **

[London, 1888]

"Tumben kau mau ikut Toni," wanta berambut coklat gelap itu menatap sang personifikasi Spanyol itu.

"Entah, _mood-_ku sedang baik hari ini, _Hermana," _jawab pria itu singkat dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Wanita bermata hijau gelap itu hanya menatap adiknya datar, "Oh.."

Antonio hanya mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Entah apa yang terjadi hari itu, tapi dia tampak begitu bahagia sampai-sampai sang personifikasi negara Portugal heran. _Well, _Vanessa tetaplah Vanessa, dia tidak akan ambil pusing soal adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi girang. Ia memang selalu ceria, tapi _mood_-nya akan langsung _drop _bila Ia mengajaknya menemui tunangannya, Arthur Kirkland, yang juga adalah personifikasi Britania Raya.

Menelusuri jalan-jalan kota London di sore hari cukup ramai, tapi tidak untuk kedua kakak beradik ini. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam kesunyian di tengah kericuhan manusia-manusia yang ada disana. Ya, manusia. Manusia. Manusia dimana-mana. Bau darahnya merangsang sang Spaniard. Mata _emerald -_nya seketika berubah menjadi merah terang.

Menyadari perubahan itu, Vanessa kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap mata Spain yang, entah, kosong, namun penuh nafsu. Ia mengguncangkan lengannya. "Hei, Toni kau kenapa?"

"E-eh? Kenapa _Hermana?" _Spain menatap balik saudara perempuannya. Matanya sudah kembali normal.

"B-barusan matamu,"

"Ah, _Hermana _salah liat kali?" ia tertawa renyah. Vanessa diam, masih terus memperhatikan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba aneh dimatanya dengan tatapan cemas.

Portugal membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif dari otaknya. "Cepat," desisnya sambil menarik tangan Spain dan berjalan lebih cepat. _"We have to make it before the snow falls.."_

Spain menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya sambil tersenyum-senyum mendengar aksen Inggris-nya yang sangat lembut di telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah _mansion_ tua yang letaknya cukup jauh dari gemerlap tengah kota London. Karena suasananya yang begitu sepi, mungkin orang yang lewat akan berpikir bahwa rumah itu tak berpenghuni atau angker. Oke, coret bagian 'tak berpenghuni'nya. Rumah itu tertata rapi dan jelas menunjukkan kalau rumah itu berpenghuni dan terawat.

Vanessa menghela napasnya, "Jauh juga ya... Lain kali kita pakai kendaraan saja ya, Toni?"

"Ya!" jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih tetap saja cerah. _"Sayangnya tidak akan ada 'lain kali' Hermana..."_

Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti alur jalan setapak yang mengarahkan mereka menuju pintu utama _mansion_ tersebut. Vansessa mengetuk pelan pintu yang terbuat diri kayu jati itu.

"_Ah hey, Vanessa, and hello Antonio!" _Pria berambut _blonde _tersebut membukakan pintu seraya mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk. Vanessa langsung masuk dan menyerbu tunangannya itu dengan pelukan hangat, "_Oh I missed you so much, Arthur!"_

"_Me too, Vanessa," _Arthur mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di kepala sang wanita yang disambut dengan kecupan hangat ke bibir sang kekasih oleh Vanessa. Antonio hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum, tidak, raut seperti itu terlalu menggambarkan kekecewaan bila dianggap sebagai senyum di ambang pintu.

"_Come in, Toni," _Arthur mengajaknya masuk. Tangannya merangkul pundak Vanessa sementara kekasihnya itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Arthur. Kebahagiaan yang tulus tergambar begitu jelas di wajah mereka, dan justru membuat hati Toni semakin tercacah. Ia pun mencoba membalas senyuman mereka. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup rapat pintu yang sepertinya cukup berat itu.

.

.

"_You seem to be busy these days, Arthur_," Vanessa menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran _armchair _yang Ia duduki. Tangannya memeluk kakinya yang terlipat kedinginan.

Arthur menghela napas, "Ya, Victoria punya banyak pekerjaan untukku, tapi ini yang paling merepotkan."

"Apa itu?" Vanessa bertanya kembali.

"Kamu tahu, London menjadi tidak aman hari-hari ini. _Jack the Ripper roaming in every streets in London, especially the ones with prostitution."_

Antonio yang dari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menjadi fokus mendengarkan. Wajahnya yang berwara sawo matang pucat seketika.

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Toni?" tanya Arthur.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?" Vanessa sepertinya masih penasaran dengan mahluk misterius yang satu itu.

"Dia melakukan pembunuhan berantai, ya korban-korbannya wanita. Sebagian korban kehilangan organ dalamnya, namun dari caranya mengambil organ-organ tersebut, kemungkinan seorang dokter. Jahitannya rapi sekali..."

"Mungkin Toni dan aku bisa membantu, kami baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokteran kami," Vanessa menatap Arthur lembut.

"K-kurasa itu ide bagus," timpal Antonio.

"Wah kebetulan. _Thanks, guys!" _

.

.

Vanessa dan Arthur memutuskan untuk keluar makan malam setelah badai salju itu reda. Toni mengatakan kalau Ia ingin mengunjungi seseorang, dan memohon diri untuk tidak turut serta dengan kakaknya dan Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum kearah Vanessa dan menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu.

"_The dinner was great!" _Vanessa tersenyum balik pada sang personifikasi Britania Raya.

"_I know," _Arthur mengelus lembut rambut coklat kekasihnya itu.

Jam di pinggir jalan itu menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam. Angin dingin bertiup cukup kencang, salju mulai turun kembali. Jalanan itu begitu sepi, sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki dari seorang pria berambut_ blonde_ dan seorang wanita dalam balutan _dress_ hitam _classic _dengan tambahan _coat _berwarna abu-abu.

Arthur ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Vanessa secara spontan berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. Ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku _coat-_nya yang bisa dipastikan kalau dia membawa pistol di dalamnya.

"_Who's there!?"_ Arthur, yang juga membawa pistol di dalam jas nya mengarahkannya pada sebuah bayangan. Bukan, sebuah bayangan tidak mungkin bisa melompat. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, sosok itu sudah berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang terlihat paling mencolok selain tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi. Tampak bertambah horror dengan bulan purnama yang menjadi latar tempat pria itu berdiri. Ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik _coat-_nya yang berwarna hitam pekat, terbuat dari kulit sepertinya.

Ya, kapak. Gagangnya panjang, sekitar 1,5 meter. Mata kapaknya yang terbuat dari metal, begitu mengkilat memantulkan cahaya bulan. Kalau diperhatikan, terdapat bercak-bercak darah di permukaannya, yang jelas membuat tubuh Arthur bergetar. Pria itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan tajam.

Arthur melepaskan sebuah peluru dan menyerempet kaki mahluk itu ketika Ia melompat dari atas sana, namun entah bagaimana luka itu tetap membuatnya dapat mendarat dengan mulus dan berdiri dengan tegak. Sobekan di celananya memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap dan pucat yang dengan cepat menutup bagian yang tadinya terluka. Bagaimana mungkin luka itu bisa 'menghilang' dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

"_Oh shit," _desis Arthur.

Vanessa memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah dengan pistol yang pastinya masih Ia arahkan ke arah sang pria berjubah hitam. Ia mempehatikan dengan seksama wajahnya yang masih terhalang oleh bayangan. Mata Vanessa terbelalak kaget ketika pria itu melangkahkan kakinya selangkah ke depan.

"Toni.." dengan jelas, Ia dapat mengenali wajah adiknya. Bukan lagi seorang Antonio yang ceria dengan senyumnya yang ramah, namun seorang Antonio dengan mata yang penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

"_What!?" _Arthur menoleh ke arah Vanessa dan tentu saja Toni memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang Arthur. Arthur panik dan menembak Toni dengan 3 tembakan sekaligus. Dua tembakan berhasil mencapai dada Toni sedangkan yang terakhir meleset ketika Toni melompat ke kiri untuk meraih kerah baju Arthur.

"Kau kejam sekali pada calon adik iparmu sendiri," suaranya terdengar begitu sadis. Darah mengalir pelan dari ujung bibirnya dan Ia menjilat darah itu sesaat setelah berhenti mengalir. Suara metal beradu dengan aspal terdengar ketika kedua peluru yang tadi bersarang di dadanya jatuh ke tanah.

Arthur tidak menggubris kata-kata Toni dan secepatnya menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang sang Spaniard. Sayangnya Antonio lebih cepat bergerak dari pada Arthur. Ia menangkap kaki Arthur dan mencengkramnya erat. Kuku-kukunya tertancap, mengakibatkan darah keluar dari kulit putih Arthur dan membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Antonio tersenyum, tapi sepertinya Ia belum puas. Ia mendorong Arthur ke jalanan yang dilapisi batu dingin itu dengan keras. Darah melompat keluar dari mulut sang pria berambut _blonde. _Vanessa refleks langsung menahan tangan Toni yang siap menebas Arthur dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggerakan tangan Toni dan mengakibatkan kapaknya malah tertancap di pinggangnya sendiri. Cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir dari pinggang Toni yang terbuka. Tetapi, Toni hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah..."

Toni mengayunkan tangannya dan berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Vanessa ke sebuah dinding. Dan sekali lagi, luka menganga yang dibuat Vanessa di pinggang Toni menghilang, bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak darah sedikitpun.

"Cukup main-mainnya."

Kaki-kaki pemuda Spanyol yang jenjang itu melangkah mendekat dengan Arthur.

Arthur hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun Ia berusaha untuk tidak- _at least _tidak membiarkan Spain membunuhnya dengan mudah. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah pisau kecil yang jelas tidak berarti dimata Antonio.

TAP.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Arthur.

"_Tch.. my ribs.."_

Arthur mencoba mempertahankan dirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya, meraba-raba tulang rusuknya yang patah akibat hantaman jalanan yang keras.

"_Good bye, Arthur Kirkland.."_

JLEB.

Arthur menancapkan pisau kecilnya di perut Antonio dan membuat pria itu kembali mengeluarkan drah dari mulutnya. Sayangnya, bukan hanya Antonio yang mendapati luka yang cukup besar. Ia sempat menghunuskan kapaknya ke arah dada Arthur dan menariknya kebawah sampai ke bagian panggul mengakibatkan luka itu menjadi 4 kali lebih lebar dan dalam dari yang seharusnya.

Bukan hanya Arthur, bahkan Vanessa sudah berdiri di belakang Antonio, yang tadinya mau menghentikan sang personifikasi Spanyol hang berdiri kaku, matanya kosong. Entah apa lagi yang bisa Ia rasakan melihat adiknya melukai kekasihnya. Arthur yang juga shock langsung meraba bagian tubuhnya yag kini, entah, luka itu tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia nyaris dapat memegang organ dalamnya sendir, dan sesaat kemudian organ biasa kita sebut 'jantung' itu berhenti berdetak.

'_Berapa lama lagi aku harus menahannya?'_

Sakit.

'_Sudah selesai kah?'_

Dingin.

"_See you later, Vanessa.. I'm sorry."_

Tubuh kurus itu rebah ke atas tumpukan salju yang beku. Matanya tertutup. Wajahnya yang pucat samar-samar memancarkan sebuah senyum sedih, senyum yang Ia persembahkan kepada kekasihnya. Vanessa jatuh terduduk ke atas salju yang tak lagi berwarna putih, melainkan merah. Ia berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Arthur yang terbujur kaku.

"Arthur..." dengan lembut wanita itu menyentuh bibir Arthur yang memucat. Secara tidak sadar, Ia menitikan airmatanya. Ia begitu, kaget, sedih yang terlampau luar biasa. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun kaki-kakinya tidak mau bergerak, seperti mati rasa.

"_Hermana.."_

"T-Toni.. kau.."

"_Si_. Jack the Ripper adalah aku..."

"K-kenapa.."

"Aku hanya membunuh berdasarkan permintaan, dan lagipula, mereka bisa sedikit mengobati rasa _haus-_ku.." Ia tersenyum dengan polosnya, memamerkan sepasang taring putihnya.

TAP. Sebuah langkah terdengar.

"..."

"Aku akan menjadikanmu, sama sepertiku, _Hermana.."_

"...?"

"Aku menginginkanmu..."

Vanessa menolehkan wajahnya ketika Antonio melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping.

*BITE* Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Sepasang taring menembus lehernya membiarkan darahnya menetes perlahan. Seketika, semuanya menjadi gelap bagi gadis itu.

.

.

Vanessa membuka matanya menggerakan satu persatu anggota geraknya, memastikan mereka masih ada. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Udara di sekitarnya sangat dingin, lebih menusuk dibanding berbaring diatas tumpukan salju. Tumpukan salju...

Toni.

Ia langsung bangkit duduk dan mengerang pelan. Refleks Ia menyentuh lehernya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Kemana luka yang Ia dapatkan tadi? Lagipula di mana dia? Mata emeraldnya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan bergaya _gothic _itu. Dindingnya bewarna gelap dengan aksen merah dan sebuah _chandelier_ menggantung di langit-langit. Ia mencoba menggerakan kakinya.

KLANG.

Suara besi bergemerincing terdengar. Ia langsung sadar kalau ada seutas rantai yang terlingkar di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Ia juga merasakan sesuatu meraih rambutnya yang berwrna _dark-brown_.

"_Hermana..." _suara itu membuat sang wanita bergidik ngeri. Matanya berusaha untuk menatap balik sepasang mata yang berwarna sama dengannya itu.

"..." pria itu mengecup lembut helaian rambut yang ada di tangannya.

Wajah wanita itu memerah seketika, namun hal itu tidak menghapus kepanikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Toni.."

"Kenapa, _Hermana?" _sang Spaniard maju mendekat, membuat Vanessa semakin terpojok. Ia melipat kakinya dan mendekatkannya ke dada. Sekali lagi rantai itu berbunyi karena menegang.

"Ayolah, kenapa _hermana _mundur-mundur begitu?" Ia mendekat lagi dan meraih dagu Vanessa. Wanita itu tidak bisa merespon. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Aku.. Cuma ingin _hermana _menjadi milikku seorang, bukan si alis tebal itu," kuku-kuku Spain menorehkan sebuah luka di leher mulus Vanessa dan melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Tapi aku ingin _Hermana_ merasakan sedikit apa yang dulu aku rasakan.."

Vanessa meneguk ludahnya, "a-apa maksudmu?"

Spain tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, "_Hermana _tenang saja, _hermana _nggak akan mati.."

Degh.

"Karena sekarang _Hermana _**SAMA** sepertiku..."

Sesaat, luka di leher Vanessa lenyap tanpa bekas.

Ia tidak merasakan hal itu sebelum Toni menyebutkannya. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering, panas, bahkan seperti membakar. Bukan air biasa yang dapat meluruhkan rasa haus ini. Vanessa kembali menelan ludahnya dan mengerang pelan.

"Toni,"

"_Hermana _tenang saja. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghilangkan rasa haus itu, asalkan _Hermana _mau menemaniku 'bermain'," Spain mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam saku celana _jeans-_nya.

JLEB.

Belati yang terbuat dari perak itu sukses menembus gaun hitam dan kulit sang wanita. Sakit pastinya, dan sangat sakit sampai wanita itu berteriak ketika Antonio menarik belati yang masih tertancap itu ke bawah, mambuat sobekan pada kulit Vanessa menganga.

"Ini baru permulaan kok~ Toni berharap _hermana _ bisa berteriak lebih kencang lagi."

Spain memainkan pisau yang ada di perut Vanessa yang tentunya mengkoyakan isi perutnya. Sang personifikasi Portugal menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menuruti kehendak Spain.

Tidak puas, Toni mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan dan menancapkannya di paha kanan Vanessa dan memaksa gadis itu untuk meluruskan kembali kakinya.

Kali ini Vanessa tidak sanggup lagi meredam suaranya. Toni yang mendenngar teriakan itu malah tertawa seperti seorang psikopat, puas. Ia pasti sudah gila...

Darah yang mengucur dari luka di paha sang wanita portugis tidak dapat lagi terlihat karena seprai yang berwarna hitam, namun tidak seperti luka di lehernya tadi, luka itu tetap terbuka dengan lebarnya tanpa terregenerisasi sedikitpun.

"Kamu tahu, _Hermana? _Luka itu sakit kalau tidak disembuhkan..." Portugal tidak menjawab.

"Tapi _Hermana _nggak punya tenaga lagi untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka seperti ini..."

Antonio memajukan kembali tubuhnya dan membuka kaki Vanessa dan duduk diantaranya. Ia mencabut pisau yang masih berada di perut Vanessa dan menancapkannya lagi di antara tulang selangkanya hingga menembus sampai ke ranjang, mencabutnya lagi, dan kembali menancapkannya lagi secara _random _ di tangan kanan dan kiri Vanessa dengan sadis.

Ia hanya bisa mengerang menahas perih yang luar biasa. Mungkin kalau dia bisa memilih, Ia akan memilih mati, namun Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil pilihan itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuh itu masih bisa 'hidup' walaupun sudah dalam keadaan yang sehancur itu. Hidup? Tunggu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Napas wanita itu tersengal-sengal ketika Toni tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya. Sorot mata itu terlihat begitu pasrah menatap sang personifikasi negara _passion _itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sekali ia mencoba menarik napas panjang, namun hal itu tidak kunjung membuatnya tenang.

Berbeda dengannya, Spain malah mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidur dan meletakannya di sampingnya. Benang, gunting, pinset dan beberapa alat yang biasanya digunakan dalam operasi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaian Vanessa satu persatu dan mulai menutup –menjahit- luka menganga yang ada di perut dan pahanya dengan rapi.

"T-toni!?" Vanessa kaget.

Antonio mendiamkan kakaknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, Ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan tanpa berpikir lebih panjang mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Mencium bau darah segar –bukan darahnya sendiri- membuat sang vampir baru terangsang. Tanpa sadar Ia meraih tangan Toni dan menjilatinya. Kurang puasdengan hanya tetesan cairan merah itu, Vanessa menghisa jari sang Spainard dan membiarkan lidahnya menari diantara jari-jarinya. Antonio menyeringai.

Hal itu berlangsung cukup lama, ditandai dengan tubuh Vanessa yang kembali mulus seperti semula,dan kewarasnnya yang mulai kembali. Ia langsung mundur ke pojok ranjang tersebut dan berusaha memosisikan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Antonio, menyadari kalau tubuhnya tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

"_Hermana, _permainan belum selesai lho.." Antonio menyeringai sambil melepaskan kancing bajunya satu persatu, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang masuk dalam kategori 'sexy'. Vanessa hanya bisa diam menatapnya.

"Aku lebih seksi daripada si alis tebal itu kan?" Ia mendorong tubuh Vanessa yang ramping hingga terbaring diatas kasur yang sudah berbau besi itu dan menimpanya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"J-jangan, Toni.." Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Spain, namun tenaganya hilang seketika ketika tangan Toni mulai menjamah dada kanannya, memijatnya pelan. Wanita itu mendesah lebih keras ketika Toni mulai memerasnya dengan kasar. "J-jangan..."

Tidak memperdulikannya, Antonio memainkan puntingnya, menghisapnya, atau mungkin menyesapnya. Yang pasti, Ia meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ disana. Tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa diam menahan diri sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

Vanessa langsung menghentikannya ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Kecupan Antonio di bibirnya berangsur-angsur panas, penuh nafsu, dan basah. Tanpa aba-aba, Vanessa membuka mulutnya dan Antonio tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini lewat begitu saja. Lidahnya memasuki mulutnya, membiarkan keduanya beradu, merasakan saliva dari lawan main mereka. Toni lalu mengemut pelan lidah _hermana-_nya. Ia tampak begitu menyukainya.

Benang-benang saliva tipis terlihat pada sudut bibir Vanessa. Antonio pun menyekanya dengan jari-jarinya yang lincah.

"_Hermana, _wajahmu merah, seperti tomat.." Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum polos yang biasa Ia berikan, tapi senyuman –aku-ingin-lebih-.

Vanessa mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bertanya pada Toni, "Kau mau apa setelah ini?"

Toni mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menggerak-gerakan jemarinya.

"Kita hampir sampai pada klimaksnya..." jari-jari yang lincah itu menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Vanessa hingga ke bagian 'bawah'nya.

Sekali lagi, Vanessa mencoba dengan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melepaskan diri, tapi nyatanya Ia tetap harus memasrahkan nasibnya. Antonio benar-benar serius tentang ini dan tampaknya Ia tidak akan menahan diri.

"Jangan bilang ka- Ugh.." dua buah jari langsung masuk ke dalam 'lubang surga'nya. Spain menggerakan jemarinya lebih dalam dan menariknya kembali keluar perlahan. Kalau bisa, mungkin wanita itu berteriak saat itu juga.

"C-cukup, Toni.." ia menundunk, sekilas air mata terlihat membasahi sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak akan sabar dalam hal ini, _Hermana.."_

AHHH!

Vanessa berteriak ketika Antonio dengan spontan menusuk masuk kedalamnya. Sakit, sakit sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang robek di dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Apalagi, Toni terus menusuknya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun, menggerakan'nya' maju dan mundur berulang kali, membuat tubuhnya serasa hancur dari dalam. Ritme pun bertambah cepat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang terasa begitu lama.

Spain langsung membungkam mulut kakaknya itu, "Sshh.. waktu kita masih panjang, _Hermana.." _Vanessa hanya bisa memberi respon dengan sebuah erangan lemah.

_**OMAKE**_

Sang personifikasi _the United States of America, _Alfred F. Jones masih tidak terima dengan kematian sang kakak, Arthur Kirkland, juga hilangnya kedua persoifikasi negara Spanyol dan Portugal. Ini pasti ada hubungannya mereka.

Penyelidikan itu akhirnya membawa Alfred dan sekelompok polisi Inggris ke sebuah mansion tua di barat London. Alfred memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk tidak mengikutinya dan menunggu di lantai satu. Setelah memijaki beberapa anak tangga, pemuda berkacamata itu menemukan dirinya berdiri kaku di depan suatu pintu, dengan bau darah kental tercium dari dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ia membuka pintu tersebut tak lupa dengan sebuah senjata api di tangan kanannya.

_"See you_, Alfred.." suara itu terdengar keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut_ dark-brown_ panjang, terduduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan seorang pria yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia tampak seperti sedang menangis, cahaya bulan terpantul dari air mata di wjahnya. Entah bagaimana, pemandangan ini membuat Alfred bergidik.

"Va-" belum selesai Alfred memanggil nama sang wanita, tubuh kedua mahluk itu terbakar dengan api yang menyala, namun tidak membakar barang-barang di sekitarnya dan seketika itu juga, mereka menghilang.

Alfred langsung berlari ke tempat di mana wanita itu duduk tadi, dan menapatkan sebuah mawar hitam yang masih segar dan basah tergeletak diatas sebuah foto di atas ranjang tersebut. Ya, foto mereka berdua, Arthur Kirkland dan Vanessa Carriedo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
